Kidnapped
by USCutie15
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW HOPE. Katelyn is now 13 years old, but what happens when her father is released on good behavior? What will happen? Find out. R&R please. M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Katelyn is now 13 years old and her parents are out on good behavior. What will happen? Find out. R&R please.**

**Pairings: Horatio/Calleigh; Ryan/Natalia; Eric/OC; Speed/OC;**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

****"What?!" Horatio and Calleigh exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but they released Mr. Foster." The officer said.

"How is that possible?" Calleigh asked.

"Good behavior, ma'am. There is nothing we can do." The officer said as he turned and walked away.

"I can't believe this." Calleigh said to Horatio.

"Everything's gonna be fine. We'll sort it out." Horatio said trying not to panic.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryan and Natalia asked.

"Mr. Wolfe, call the rest of the team and have them meet us in the breakroom ASAP. Ms. Boa Vista, you and Calleigh go pick up Katelyn from school. Hurry up."

Wha-? Natalia started but Calleigh cut her off.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get to the hummer." Natalia nodded and followed Calleigh.

As soon as they reached the hummer and got in, Calleigh explained everything to Natalia.

"So, you think that he might take Katelyn from school?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"I don't think, i'm sure, and I got a bad feeling about this already, so hurry up." Calleigh said as Natalia drove even faster nearly breaking the speed limit.

They arrived and headed for the school where they met up with the secretary.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The woman smiled.

"I need to know where Katelyn Caine is." Calleigh said

"Her father just picked her up a few minutes ago." She said.

"Did he look like this?" Natalia asked as she held up a picture of Michael Foster.

"Yes, that's him, what's going on?" The woman was nearly hysteric.

"He's her biological father but he went to jail for child abuse and rape of a minor." Natalia said.

"OMG." The woman put a hand to her mouth.

"Okay, lets calm down. Calleigh? Calleigh?! Are you okay?" Natalia asked but Calleigh could only nod her head, she was still in shock. That monster had her little girl. She couldn't stop thinking about what that monster was doing to her little girl right now.

After Calleigh recovered from the shock, she took out her cellphone and called Horatio.

'Caine here'

"He's got her."


	2. Chapter 2

_'Caine here'_

_"He's got her."_

"What do you mean he's got her?" Horatio asked.

"Michael Foster. He said he was her father and took her." Calleigh explained.

There was a moment of silence before Horato spoke again.

"We'll find her."

"I know, it's just that before we find her, anything can happen."

"I'll tell the team." Horati said and hung up.

Meanwhile in another location.

"I told you not to tell anything, you little brat." Michael said as he slapped Katelyn across the face.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but you will be." And he began to tie her wrists and ankles to a chair situated in the middle of the room.

Calleigh and Natalia had just arrived at CSI when they heard Dave call.

"I got an incoming call, guys."

"I'll go get Horatio." Calleigh said.

"Looking for me?" Horatio asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, Dave's got an incoming call." Natalia said as Horatio put an arm around Calleigh's shoulders.

"Okay, here we go..." Dave said as he answered the call on the big screen. What they saw shocked them all. It was Michael and he had Katelyn tied to a chair.

"Mom, dad" Katelyn said in a scared voice.

"We're here, honey.. We're going to get you out of there, okay?" Horatio said.

Katelyn nodded her head and Michael came out of the shadows.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Michael said as he caressed Katelyn's cheek with his thumb.

"Don't touch her!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Or what? I can do whatever I want with her and you can't stop me." He said as his hand went under Katelyn's shirt. She tried to get away, but she was tied up.

"Michael, you get you hands off her right now or you're gonna regret the day you met me." Horatio said in a low dangerous voice.

"Oh, really?" He said in a mocking voice as he started to unbutton her pants.

"Stop it!" Katelyn screamed as the tears ran freely down her already tear stained cheeks.

Calleigh too had tears running down her face from seeing her daughter like that.

"Oh, come on. You don't miss the fun we used to have?"

"No! You're sick! I hate you! And that wasn't fun!" Katelyn yelled.

"Oh, too bad. It was fun for me. But anyways. As much as i'm liking this...i'm going to have to leave you for a while." Michael said as he began to leave. "Oh and by the way, i'm going to leave the video on so you can talk to - 'your daughter' as you claim - while i'm gone." And he left.

"Are you okay?" Calleigh asked her daughter.

"For now, but I don't know what he's going to do when he gets back." Katelyn said.

"We'll get him, and this time he won't be getting out." Horatio said.

"We're going to find you, kitkat." Ryan said as he used her special nickname.

"I'm hoping so, monkey. I'm hoping so..." She said allowing a smile for the nickname she called him since he acted like a monkey at the zoo.

He smiled back and Natalia allowed a small smile too despite the situation. But she knew that those two had a special connection that no one ever understood.

Dave was already trying to track the videocall.

"I can't, it's not a normal connection. I'm not able to trace it." He said.

"Okay, Katelyn, honey, is there any windows or anything that may tell us where you are?" Horatio asked.

She looked around trying to find something, anything that would lead them to her. "No, the room is pratically empty at the exception of the bed wich freaks me out by the way and there are no windows."

"Okay, did you see anything while in the car?" Horatio asked.

"I was in the trunk, but the headlight was broken, so I was able to see a sign that said Kendall or something like that."

"Okay, that's a start. Does where your at look like some kind of basement, aparment, warehouse or anything like that?" Eric asked.

"It looks like a basement, it's cold and it smells like fish." Katelyn answered.

"Okay, that's what we needed. Speed, look for any basements where they work with fish." Horatio said.

"Right away." Speed said as he left the room.

"You're going to find me, right?" Katelyn asked.

"Of course sweetheart." Horatio said.

"He'll be back soon, so don't say anything about the info that I just gave you or he will take me to another place."

"Okay, just hang in there, sweetie." Calleigh said.

Katelyn nodded and was about to say something when the door opened and Michael came back with another guy.

"Katelyn, this is my friend Josh." Michael said as he looked straight at the camera and continued "and he's going to have some fun with you so be a nice girl and do what he says."

"Hi" Josh said and smirked at the look on Katelyn's face. He bent down to caress her cheek but she turned away from him. "Don't touch me, you blonde pig." She spat as he slapped her across the face and punched her in the stomach.

"What did you just say?" Josh asked.

"I just called you a blonde pig." She smirked.

"Oh, you've got some guts. You look like you will fight me and that's what makes it fun. Do you like it rough?" He asked as he began to unzip his pants.

"Go to hell." She spat.

"I'll take that as a yes." He untied her and roughly threw her on the bed as he got on top of her.

"Get off her you son of a bitch!" Horatio yelled as tears were threatening to fall. But the man ignored him and undressed Katelyn as she fought him off her.

"Stop it! Please don't do this!" She screamed and begged.

"Nope." Josh said as he entered her and she let out a blood curled scream.

"OMG" Speed said as he entered the room and looked at the screen.

"You're going to be one sorry son, of a bitch" Natalia said as she looked away with tears running down her face. Ryan too looked away and put his arm around her in a comforting way.

Calleigh could only sob into Horatio's chest, and Horatio, Speed and Eric could only scream at him to stop or he'll regret it, but the man just continued while Michael laughed.

"Bye, bye." Michael said in a mocking voice "It's my turn to have some fun." He said as he winked and turned the camera off before either of them had a chance to say anything.

"We've gotta get her outta there." Calleigh sobbed.

"We will, and he's not getting away with this." Ryan said.

"You're right on that one." Eric said.

"So, what have you got speed?"

"There are a lot of basements that work with fish, it's impossible to narrow it down."


	3. Chapter 3

_"There are a lot of basements that work with fish, it's impossible to narrow it down."_

"Damn it!" Eric cursed as he threw his fist down on the table.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Horatio started. "Natalia, you and Ryan go talk to the witnesses."

They nodded their head and headed off to interview the witnesses.

"Speed and I can go reprocess the crime scene to see if we missed something." Eric suggested.

Horatio nodded and they too headed off leaving Horatio, Calleigh, Alexx and Dave.

"Okay, Calleigh, sweetheart, would you like to go up to my office?" Horatio.

"No, i'll go to the breakroom." Calleigh said and started to walk out.

"I'll come with you baby." Alexx said.

"Okay." And they headed off together to the breakroom.

"Dave..." Horatio started once they were alone "...see if you can find anything on those tapes, anything at all."

"On it." Dave said as he started typing.

Horatio headed out to his office. He picked up a photo of Katelyn and looked at it. His mind just kept going back to what they had just witnessed. He had let her down, he had promised her he'd never let anyone hurt her again, but he had just witnessed the exact oppisit.

He was pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "Come in"

"H, we've got something." Ryan said as he and Natalia entered his office.

"What've we got?"

"Well, a witness gave us a discription of the vehicle and half the plate number."

"Okay, run that plate and see if you can find the vehicle."

"On it, H" Natalia and Ryan said as they left his office.

A few hours later Eric and Speed made their way to Horatio's office.

"Hey, H." Speed said.

"What've we got gentlemen?" Horatio asked.

"Well, we got a couple of red fibres, we'll run it and see what we find."

"Okay, keep me posted." oratio said sadly.

"We'll find her, H" Speed reasured before heading out with Eric.

"I hope so, I sure do..." Horatio whispered.

A few hours later they all met up in the breakroom.

"What've we got?" Horatio asked.

"Red fibres are from a shirt, but this kind of shirt is sold everywhere and a lot of people buy it, so it's not really a good help."

"I got DNA from the crimescene, but nothing that helps." Natalia said.

"I got the vehicle. It belongs to a Josh Ferringston" Ryan said.

"Okay, pick up Mr Ferringston and I want the blinds in that interrogation room closed." Horatio said.

They nodded and Ryan and Eric went to pick up Josh.

"Do you think this Josh Ferringston is the same Josh that raped Katelyn?" Ryan asked Eric as they entered the hummer.

"Yup, and if i'm right, then he's gonna wish I wasn't."

"You bet." Ryan said.

"We're here." Eric said.

They got out of the car and headed for the house. Ryan knocked on the door.

"Mr Ferringston, police! Open up!" Eric shouted.

As soon as he said that, shots rang out and Ryan slowly went down clutching his chest.

"RYAN! COME ON MAN; HOLD ON! I NEED IN AMBULANCE HERE NOW! Eric shouted.

Ryan was loosing consciousness and Eric kept telling him to hold on that the ambulance was coming.

"WHERE'S THAT AMBULANCE, DAMN IT!" Eric shouted at the patrolees.

Ryan soon lost consciousness as the ambulance arrived. They loaded him on to the stretcher and in to the ambulance.

"He's crashing, hurry up!" The paramedic yelled.

"We're loosing him! Come on, hang on." He said.

"ETA is 2 minutes." The driver said.

"We don't have 2 minutes, hurry up!"

They entered the hospital and everything was chaos. The staff rolled him into an operation room.

Horatio was already at the hospital with the rest of the team and they were watching Ryan's operation through the window.

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Natalia whispered with tears running down her cheeks. She loved Ryan and couldn't afford to loose him.

"He'll make it, don't worry." Speed said as he patted her back.

"Yeah, we can't think otherwise." Eric said

"He's strong and I don't think he'll give up." Calleigh said.

"Did he get away?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, i'm sorry, H." Eric said sadly.

"It's okay, we're going to find him, and when we do..." He didn't even need to finish for the rest of the team to know what he was going to say.

Meanwhile in another location, Katelyn was in a corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest. She was lost in thought when the door opened and Josh came in with Michael.

"You know your buddy, what's his name?" Michael asked.

"Wolfe, his name's Ryan Wolfe." Josh said.

"He's in the hospital. Josh here shot him and you know what? He's not going to make it." They both laughed and headed out.

Katelyn just stared at the now closed door with wide eyes in shock. "monkey..." she whispered to herself as tears made their way down her face. Just the thought of not seeing Ryan again, was killing her. She loved him like an uncle. He was so funny and he loved her too. They had this special connection, and now...

She shook her head not even able to think about it. She started thinking about all the good times she spent with him.

Back at the hospital everyone was lost in their own thoughts when they heard.

"He's crashing, get the carts!"

"OMG..." Natalia whispered.

Calleigh put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she too was afraid he wouldn't make it.

"Charge 250." And they shocked Ryan, nothing.

"Charge 300." And they repeated the action and shocked him, still the line was flat.

"Charge 350." And they shocked Ryan...

**A/N: Will Ryan make it? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Charge 350" And they shocked Ryan..._

The team was sitting in the waiting room, when the doctor came.

"Doctor, how is he?" Natalia asked.

"His heart stopped for a few minutes, but we got him back and he's stable now." The doctor replied.

"Can we see him?" Alexx asked.

"Sure. Oh, and here's the bullet we took out of him."

"Okay, thanks... Alexx, you and Natalia stay with Ryan. The rest come with me, we still have to find Katelyn." Horatio said.

They nodded and headed out after Horatio as Alexx and Natalia made their way towards Ryan's room.

"Oh, God" Natalia said as she saw Ryan hooked up to all those machines.

Alexx put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be just fine, you'll see."

"I hope you're right, Alexx, I really do."

Back at CSI Horatio turned to the team.

"Okay, guys, Calleigh, work with the bullet from Ryan's chest. Eric, you and Speed go work the crime scene."

They all headed off in different directions, Calleigh down to ballistics and Eric and Speed to the crime scene where Ryan was shot.

At the hospital, Natalia was still sitting by Ryan's side when she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked up and saw Ryan's eyes flutter open.

"Ryan! Oh thank God. I was so worried about you." Natalia said through tears.

"Well, i'm okay and i'm glad you're here. I love you." Ryan said to Natalia.

"I love you too, baby." Alexx said sarcastically, since Ryan didn't even say hi to her.

Ryan looked up, just now noticing that they weren't alone.

"Alexx, I didn't see you there." Ryan said.

"Really? Cause I didn't notice that." She said sarcastically.

He laughed "Sorry, and hi."

She laughed "Well, I'll leave you two alone, since I'm not wanted here." She rolled her eyes and headed out.

Ryan and Natalia shared a laugh. "Well, I'm glad you're okay and don't ever scare me like this again."

"Don't worry, I won't, and by the way, did they catch him?" Ryan asked.

"Unfortunetly, no." Natalia said sadly.

"Then that means that Katelyn's still out there." He thought out loud.

"Yeah, poor girl, I mean, she's gone through so much already...it's just not fair."

"Yeah, I couldn't even look at the screen. It was disgusting and heartbreaking to say the least." Ryan said.

"Yeah, her scream still lingers in my ears, God..."

"Yeah..."

"We'll find her." Natalia tried to reassure.

"I know we will, cause that's what we do. We catch criminals."

"Yup, but I doubt after this is over that either Calleigh or Horatio will let her out of their sight again."

"Yup, me too."

In an unknown location, Katelyn sat there hugging her knees to her chest.

"This is all my fault." She whispered to herself.

The door burst open and Michael came in.

"Ready to have some more fun?" He asked as he closed the door and began taking down his pants and boxers.

She shook her head "No, please not again." She begged.

He just laughed and pulled her on to the bed. He bagan kissing her lips, then neck. He was just about to take off her pants when suddenly.

"Miami Dade PD!" And the door burst open as several uniformed officers came in. MIchael pulled out his gun, but before he could shoot, Calleigh pulled the trigger.

In very slow motion, Michael dropped dead on the floor. Katelyn got up from the bed and headed for the corner of the room, where she sat down hugging her knees. Horatio and the rest of the uniformed officers began to headed out leaving Calleigh to talk to Katelyn.

Calleigh headed over to where she was sitting hugging her knees to her chest and sat down next to her. Katelyn couldn't even find words to speak so she just threw herself into Calleigh's arms and Calleigh hugged her tight.

"Thanks, I though you weren't coming and..and...and..." She sobbed.

"Sweetie, look at me." Calleigh said as she put a hand under her daughter's chin so she could look into her eyes.

"Of course we were coming. Look, he's dead now and we're sure he can't hurt you ever again. And I promise to never let you down again."

"You never let me down, you didn't know he was out. I love you and dad so much and that's all I kept thinking of while he was hurting me."

"Oh, honey, i'm so sorry." Calleigh said as she hugged her daughter closer to her chest.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Is uncle Ryan really...dead?" She whispered the last part.

"No... he's just fine and..." Calleigh got interupted by her cellphone. "Excuse me."

She answered the call "Duquesne...yes...that's great news...yup we did...she'll be okay...bye." And she hung up.

"That was aunt Nat and you know what?" Calleigh asked.

"What?" Katelyn asked.

"Monkey's awake and you can go see him, if you want."

Katelyn smiled for the first time and said "Yes, of course I want to see him."

"Let's go then." Calleigh smiled at the fact that her daughter was smiling.

They entered the hospital room and Katelyn looked like she had crossed the whole room with only one step.

"MONKEY!" She squealed as she bent down and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey kitkat." Ryan replied smiling.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question." He said.

"I asked first." She picked.

"I'm older." Ryan picked back.

"That is so unfair, why do you do that?" Katelyn asked him.

"Do what?"

"The whole 'i'm older' thing" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, why do you do the whole 'I asked first' thing?" He asked.

"Smart ass." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" Horatio said playfully as he entered the room.

"Oops." She said. And they laughed.

She went over to him and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay. I tell you what, why don't you and I go get something to eat?" Horatio suggested.

"Okay." She replied and they headed off to go get something to eat.

"I'm so glad she's okay... I mean she's not okay, okay with what she's gone through, but she'll be okay with our help." Calleigh said.

"Yeah." Ryan and Natalia said.

Horatio turned to Katelyn "So, what do you want to eat?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Horatio turned to Katelyn "So, what do you want to eat?"_

"I don't know, you choose." She said.

"How about a nice tuna sandwich?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's great."

Horatio ordered the food and they sat down on the table.

"Dad, I..." Katelyn started.

Horatio looked at her silently telling her to continue.

"Were they all in the room, when Josh..." She trailed off as a tear slid down her cheek and she looked down.

Horatio got up from his seat and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as he wiped the tear that fell.

"It's okay, honey, everything's going to be okay."

"Did they see it?" She whispered.

Horatio hesitated at first. "Yes." He finally answered.

"Oh God." She said.

"Honey, no one is going to think any less of you."

"That dowsn't matter. It's humiliating. I'm 13 dad..." She whispered the last part.

"Sweetheart, none of this was your fault. They're not going to say anything or look at you differently. The only thing they wanted to do is kill Josh." Horatio said.

"Is he in jail?" Katelyn asked.

"No, uncle Eric 'the hero' shot him." Eric said coming up behind them with a smile on his face.

"Save your self congradulations for later fishyboy." Katelyn said as she laughed.

Horatio chuckled and Eric laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Katelyn felt a pair of arms wrap around her and looked behind her to see her mom.

"Hey." Calleigh said.

"Hey." Katelyn replied as she kissed Calleigh's cheek.

"What's so funny?" Calleigh asked.

"Well, uncle Eric here thinks he's a hero and was congradulating himself basically for shooting Josh." Katelyn said with a smile.

"Nothing I ever do is good enough." Eric said grumping.

Katelyn went over to Eric and hugged him. "Don't worry, you're still my hero." She said. He smiled proudly and she added.

"After my dad, of course." He looked at Horatio.

"I'm Horatio Caine and I always have to be everyone's hero." Eric mocked before taking off towards Ryan's room.

Horatio laughed at the jeolousy in Eric's voice and turned to Katelyn and Calleigh who were also laughing.

"That was funny." Horatio said.

"Yeah..." Calleigh said.

Katelyn just shook her head with a smile on her face.

They walked back towards Ryan's room.

"Hey kitkat." Ryan said once he saw her.

"Hey monkey." She replied.

"So, what's up since a while ago?" He asked and she chuckled.

"Well, I heard uncle Eric was a hero and shot Josh." She said smiling.

"He did?" Ryan asked.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah..."

"So, Natalia, when can I get out of here?" Ryan asked Natalia.

"I don't know, i'll go check with the nurse." And she got up and walked towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Calleigh said and left Ryan, Horatio and Katelyn.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Ryan rolled his eyes.

Horatio chuckeled.

The two ladies came back in. "You're free to go." Calleigh said.

"Finally!" Ryan said as he got out of bed.

He got dressed and ready and they headed out of the hospital towards CSI.


	6. Chapter 6

_He got dressed and ready and they headed out of the hospital towards CSI._

At CSI, Horatio called Katelyn into his office.

"Dad, you called me?" She asked.

"Yes, could you close the door please?"

"What's going on?" She asked after she closed the door and sat down?

Horatio pulled out a diamond ring.

She gasped. "Are you going to ask mom to marry you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course!" She said as she jumped into his arms. He laughed and said

"Okay, okay. Later we're going to arrange a dinner for the whole team and I want everyone there, you think you can do that?"

She nodded and headed off happy.

"What are you so happy about, kitkat?" Ryan asked as Natalia looked at her curious, so she explained to them what was going to happen and they looked at each other and grinned.

"Wow, that is great. She'll love it." Natalia said. As Ryan was still grinning like an idiot.

"But you guys can't tell her." Katelyn said.

"We won't." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"What are you two laughing about and why are you so happy?" Alexx asked as she, Eric and Speed joined them in the breakroom, so they explained everything to them.

"Wow..." Was all Speed and Eric could manage.

Alexx on the other hand said

"It's about damn time!" And they laughed.

Katelyn then headed off to tell Frank. He thought it was a great idea too.

"What are you so happy about?" Calleigh asked Katelyn.

"Oh, nothing special, we're just having dinner with the team tonight." Katelyn said, although it wasn't all a lie.

"Oh, okay." And she headed off without a clue of what was going to happen.

"Everything is set?" Katelyn asked Horatio.

"Yup. Did you tell everybody where to meet us and when?"

"Yup."

"Good, then we're all set." He said.

"This is going to be so cool. I can't wait." She told her dad.

"Yeah, me on the other hand am a little nervous."

"Well, don't be, she'll say yes. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby." She teased.

"I am not being a baby." He replied giving her a look.

She just chuckled and left his office.

Later that evening they were all set and heading to the restaurant. When they got there, the others were all ready there.

They sat down and ordered their food.

"So, anyone have anything interesting to say?" Eric asked.

"Uhh, nothing that doesn't have to do with work." Natalia said.

"Yeah, well, i'm sick of hearing about work. Don't fire me boss, I still need it." Ryan joked.

Horatio chuckled. When they were done eating, Horatio got up.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked.

"You'll see." He said as he went over to the stage.

The man passed him the microphone. "Good evening everyone." He said once he had the mic.

"What in the world is he doing?" Calleigh asked as she looked at the team. They just shrugged and pretended not to know, but they knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'd like to bring my girlfriend Calleigh on the stage, please." Calleigh looked at him as if he's grown another head but went on stage anyway.

He turned to her and said.

"Calleigh, the first time I saw you, I fell in love with you. Your beautiful blonde hair, your perfect green eyes, everything in you is perfect. I knew you were the one since day one. I never though you felt the same about me, but when I found out you loved me too, I didn't know if I should be happy or mad at myself for not telling you sooner."

Then he dropped to one knee. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you do me the honers of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my god, YES!" She said as happy tears slid down her cheeks. He put the ring on her hand and she kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Oh my god, YES!" She said as happy tears slid down her cheeks. He put the ring on her finger and she kissed him._

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." She said.

Katelyn ran up to them and hugged them. And the rest of the team said their congradulations.

"That explains the unusual happiness in Katelyn and the awkwardness everytime I was around." She chuckled.

They laughed and left the restaurant to head off to the beach.

"I never get tired of this sight, it's beautiful." Calleigh said.

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you." Horatio said as he kissed his fiancé.

"Ugh, get a room." Came the voice of an amused Katelyn. The whole team laughed.

Then Katelyn looked around and saw Speed's girlfriend on his lap, Ryan and Natalia cuddling together, Horatio and Calleigh nearly flirting and Eric and his girlfriend kissing.

"Oh, come on guys. That's not fair, I need to get a boyfriend too." She pouted.

Horatio got up, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now Mr Caine or else." She said over his shoulder.

"Or else what?" "This?" He asked as he put her down on the sand and started tickling her.

She was laughing hard. "Stop." She breathed as she continued to laugh.

"Mr Caine, i'm warning you." She said in between breaths. Then he got distracted by Calleigh telling him to stop and Katelyn took the oppurtunity to push her dad on the sand and tickle him. For everyone's surprise, he was ticklish.

"Oh my god, Horatio's ticklish." Calleigh said as the others just stared at the two tickling each other in the sand.

"You two will have sand in places it shouldn't be, you know?" Natalia joked.

They both laughed and got up and brushed the sand off.

"See what you did, now I have sand in my pants." Horatio said playfully to Katelyn.

"I do to, and don't forget you started it." She shot back.

"Yeah, excuses, excuses." He teased.

"Excuse me? I got witnesses. Right guys?" She asked the team.

"Oh no, i'm not loosing my job." Natalia teased.

"I'm not loosing mine either." The rest of them teased.

"Fine." She said. "You're all going to prison for obstruction of justice." She said playfully.

The rest of the team laughed.

"Good point. Training to be a CSI, aren't we?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"Great choice." Horatio winked.

"Why do you want to be a CSI?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, I just thing it's good to see criminals be put where they belong." Was all she said but everyone knew what she meant.

They enjoyed a few more minutes of silence until Katelyn's phone rang.

"Excuse me. Hello? Bryan? Yeah, everything's great, how about you? Yeah, bye love you too."

"Love you too?!" Horatio asked.

"Oh, don't worry, he's gay." She said.

"Oh, okay."

She just chuckled. "The good ole' American dad, huh? She rolled her eyes.

Horatio laughed "Well, when my daughter is telling a boy she loves him, of course i'm gonna be 'good ole American dad' as you put it."

She just shook her head and smiled as the rest of the team did too.

Then, each one of them went to their own houses.

A couple of times later:

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." They kissed and Calleigh threw the bouquet and everything went acccording to Ryan's plan as Natalia caught it.

He got down on one knee in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Natalia couldn't believe it. "Oh my god, YES! Yes, i'll marry you."

And they lived happily ever after :P

**The End.**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I didn't get a lot of reviews, but that's okay, I hope you read it and liked it anyways. :D **


End file.
